Episode 6743 (19th December 2013)
Plot Charity covers her hurt with bravado as she insists to Debbie that she's going to come out on top in the divorce. Later, Jimmy reminds Charity that Rishi's money was used to buy into the company. Worried, Charity needs a creative solicitor's number. Charity's new solicitor tells her that she will need to play dirty to get results. She is more than happy now that she is completely focused on revenge. When Jai offers Charity a fantastic settlement, she is thrown as it's not what she had expected. She is deflated that Jai is not putting up more of a fight. Fuelled with anger, she starts drinking and flirting with Ross, before snogging him in front of a fuming Jai. Realising she's getting a reaction from Jai, Charity invites Ross back to Holdgate Farm and steers him upstairs to bed. She looks forward to Jai returning home. Meanwhile, Dan is intrigued when Kerry comes back with a secret weapon, determined that Val won't win the lights war. At the same time, Eric is exasperated by Val's obsession with beating Kerry in the tinsel wars. Later, journalists and photographers arrive to view the displays. Both Kerry and Val are determined to steal the limelight, but Kerry has got a few surprises up her sleeve. Elsewhere, Cain is unhappy with the new set-up and is irked that Ross is working at the garage. He can't resist hinting at Ross being a thief, forcing Moira to tell James the truth over what Ross has been up to. Cain is pleased to see the friction building between Moira and James. Back at the garage, Debbie gives a surprised Ross a cash bonus and a permanent job. James is preparing to leave, hoping to take Ross away with him. But when Ross arrives home with presents for Moira, he is shocked to be accused of stealing them by his dad. Also, Jacob blurts out Priya's pregnancy news and Dom tries to get him to apologise, but Jacob runs out. As the word spreads, Priya is surprised to learn that Dom has known about Alicia and David's engagement for weeks. Finally, Sam is worried about Home Farm now Declan is on his own. He and Zak encourage Robbie to check on Declan. Later, Robbie lets himself into Home Farm and is surprised to see it in complete disarray. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota Guest cast *Solicitor - Christopher Robert *Journalist - John Phythian Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage *Dale Head - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle *David's *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse *Holdgate Farm - Upstairs and downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes